wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Flametongue Weapon
'' Imbue the Shaman's weapon with fire. Each hit causes XX additional Fire damage (see rank table for each different damage per each rank level), based on the speed of the weapon and the wielder's spellpower. Slower weapons cause more fire damage per swing. Lasts for 30 minutes. Flametongue and Spellpower Flametongue does ( 28 * weaponspeed + spellpower / 10 ) fire damage per hit at level 60 and ( 35 * weaponspeed + spellpower / 10 ) fire damage per hit at level 70. It can crit, assumable with the same crit chance as your spells. Flametongue thus benefits fast weapons the most. There's one deviance from the formula above: a 1.5 weapon does more damage than the formula tells, when the wielder has very little spellpower (approximately 100, see the sampled data below). Sampled data: http://home.c2i.net/argor/wow/flametongueparse.ods More testing and statistics would be great, my test was very limited.'' Functionality Use *Casting Time: Instant Cast *Range: Not Applicable *Duration: 30 minutes *Cooldown: Global Spell Cooldown Limitations *Self-casting only. *Useless against high Fire resistant players/mobs. Rank Table Talents Talents that can improve the weapon buff: Tips While Flametongue is useless against foes with high Fire resistance, it is not halted by those with high armour. Flametongue favours a fast weapon - especially if you've got lots of +spelldamage. Weapon buff comparison Windfury vs Rockbiter vs Flametongue vs Frostbrand *'Windfury' is by far the best end-game enhancement enchant. It adds a flat +56% boost to what would be a gear boosted high DPS amount. Windfury is not as good if that DPS amount isn't gear boosted, which is where the other weapon attacks come in. *'Rockbiter' is a decent DPS increase for the poorly geared shaman as it adds a fixed dps amount. However Rockbiter is just adding to your normal attack so it does not get the advantages of being yellow damage. (5% miss and no glancing blow) The cut off for Windfury over Rockbiter is around 130 DPS main hand and half that for off hand. (weapon + AP + misc divided by 2 if offhand) *'Flametongue' is the elemental shaman's weapon enchant. Does exceptional damage on an incredibly fast 1 hander as the +10% spell damage effect does not scale with weapon speed. This is very useful for high armored, low fire resist opponents. *'Frostbrand' is a great enchant for a poorly equipped enhancement shaman. It procs off of Stormstrike, making it acceptable. It's main bonus is it's snare, so it is often used by elemental or resto shamans who aren't looking to kill, just to maim. When dual wielding however, enhancement shamans have to consider the damage penalty on their offhand weapon. The following is a table of how much DPS each buff ADDS buff main hand off hand Windfury +(2DPS/5)+(X/7) +(DPS/5)+(X/14) Rockbiter +X +X/2 Flametongue untested untested Frostbrand +9X/60 +9X/60 Where X is the number quoted in the description and DPS is the damage per second of the weapon (without any penalty). Therefore it can often be more advantageous for a shaman to cast Frostbrand on her off-hand weapon. ---- Category:Shaman Abilities Category:Fire Spells